Why Christmas Is So Great
by Rock Gecko
Summary: Christmas is great. Well why wouldn’t it be? You get presents, you get holidays and you can spend time with your family. But here was Sanji, stood at the rear of the ship... Fluffy Yaoi ZoSan OneShot


Why Christmas Is So Great

By Rock Gecko

Zoro X Sanji

I do not own One Piece

Christmas is great. Well why wouldn't it be? You get presents, you get holidays and you can spend time with your family. But here was Sanji, stood at the rear of the ship, a spent cigarette hanging in between his pink lips. And he was missing the Christmas party, which _he_ organized. The Going Merry was filled with laughter and shouts of joy as the rest of the crew enjoyed themselves.

Sanji smiled slightly. Christmas truly was a time of joy and happiness. Where people are brought together, and are happy in each other's arms. Christmas was a time for laughter.

So why wasn't Sanji laughing?

The reason being, a certain green-haired swordsman didn't feel the need to put aside differences and 'get together' for a Christmas party. That's right. Roronoa Zoro, the Christmas scrooge, was sat in the crow's nest, snoring his stupid ass off. Sanji sighed. He had specially organized the Christmas party, however small it would be, to try and get Zoro to join in with the festivities. To try and put a smile on the swordsman's features.

But he had failed, and miserably. Sanji sighed. Spitting the stub of the cigarette into the ocean, he stared at the waves, watching their movement in the windy breeze. And he listened. Listened to the sounds of laughter coming from the galley. Listened to the sound of the wind blowing around him. Listened to the shallow breathing that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere behind him…

'What the…' Sanji almost yelled as he turned around and came face to face with the Christmas scrooge himself. Being taken aback slightly, Sanji stared at the swordsman, wondering what he was doing down here. 'Hey, Zoro. Is something wrong?' Sanji asked, looking concerned. Zoro seemed taken aback by Sanji using his actual name for once. But regained posture as he stuck out his hand, and what appeared to be, a badly wrapped gift.

Sanji's heart immediately warmed. 'Thank you…' Sanji whispered quietly as he took the gift. Carefully, so as not to rip the wrapping, Sanji opened it, and what he found, made his heart melt with love. A small plushie of a fish smiled up at him cutely, it's mouth in an adorable smile. But what caught Sanji's attention, was what was written on the side of the small plush doll. Very delicately, on the fish's left fin, were the words '**I Love You**' printed in a dark shade of blue.

'They ran out of '**I Hate You**' ones in the store…' Zoro shifted from one foot to another while smiling shyly. He stopped though, when Sanji's think arms wrapped themselves around his neck, and he was pulled him for a very quick, but passionate kiss. Though the kiss didn't last long, it felt like and eternity to the couple. Sanji's hand found its way to Zoro and they entangled themselves together, as if this was meant to be.

'I love you too, Zoro…' whispered Sanji. He reached up again and put both his hands on Zoro's face, forcing him to look into his eyes. Zoro didn't wait to be asked as he once again, latched his lips to his blonde lover's. Thin arms snaked around the swordsman's neck, while muscled arms wrapped themselves around the thin cook's waist.

Somewhere in the background, fireworks were being set off, signalling the start of Christmas day. Cheers of the other Strawhat pirates could be heard from the galley. But all that could be heard to a certain couple at the rear of the Going Merry, was the sound of each other's breathing, as they held each other close.

Some people think Christmas is great because of presents. Some people, because of it being a holiday. But for Sanji? Being together with his big marimo-swordsman made the whole of Christmas worthwhile. And that's why Christmas is so great…

**A/N: **Not my best work, I admit, but I wanted to write something for Christmas and this was the first thing that popped into my head. Just to let everyone know, I don't have any internet access after tonight so I won't be able to update. I was only able to write this, because I am currently at a friends' house, about fifty miles form my home. But I promise to write lots and lots, so when I _do _update, you'll be kept busy reading.


End file.
